


Sex

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Bruce have fun...</p><p>I was bet that I couldn't write smut......so here it is....I think its so bad.....cause I have really no idea what I am doing,....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is over the age of 18, I think maybe he'd be 20 in this...so...

It was a rare occasion for the younger man to have this opportunity before him. Bruce’s hot mouth taking in his full length. It never ceased to surprise Dick about how many tricks the old man knew and how well he knew how to use them. Dick’s breath caught in mid-moan, feeling as the tongue playing with his over sensitive cock. It took most of his might not to buck and cum at the same time. Dick leaned forward, whispering into Bruce’s ear.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Bruce looked up with his cobalt blue eyes gazing into the lighter blues of Dick’s. He pulled his mouth away, leaving saliva and pre-cum in his wake. Bruce came up, kissing Dick’s lips and biting them softly. He slowly pushed Dick down onto the desk, straddling him in the process. Bruce pulled away from the kiss, reaching his hand over to the second compartment of his desk. He pulled it open to grab the bottle of lube.

Bruce squirted the liquid onto his hand, then made his way down to Dick’s hole. At first it was one finger, but quickly moved on to two and three. With every weeping moan Dick let out, Bruce worked faster, as his own cock was starting to harden more and more. Bruce felt Dick’s hole was stretched enough that he was ready to place his throbbing cock in. Bruce lubed up his length, pumping it up three times, before ramming it in. Dick’s back arched, his penis becoming fully erect again. Dick wanted more.

“Harder, Faster.”

Bruce was happily to oblige. He pounded Dick harder on the desk table, making the younger man yell out in ecstasy. Bruce’s hands held tightly onto Dick’s hips, going deeper and quicker, merging with no end in sight.  
Dick’s vision was going black and white on him, his whole world was spinning. It seemed like it would never stop and he didn’t want it to. He wanted that length to pound him forever. Within his confused mind, Dick was snapped back to reality, if only momentarily.

Bruce had pulled out, he grabbed Dick and pulled him up. In a quick moment, flipping the younger man over, pushing him more over onto the desk. Bruce himself got up on the desk, getting ready for round two. Bruce grabbed Dick’s hands, guiding them over to the edge of the desk.

“What are you doing?”

“Hn, Something new.”

Dick liked that answer, but he still didn’t know what Bruce was going to do. Bruce guided Dick’s hands, his arms and upper chest down to the ground below. If Dick wasn’t an acrobat, this would have been awkward. Dick’s chest rested on the edge of the desk, his long arms help support his hands below. Dick’s knee’s supported ass, this was the angle Bruce was looking for.

Bruce went in again, grabbing Dick from behind and pumping into him once more. Dick’s arms almost gave out at the new orgasmic experience he was having. The different angle was hitting his prostate, grazing past it and hammering it with every thrust Bruce let into him. It felt so good, Dick lost control and came. In that moment he became a rag doll, Bruce still vigorously pumping into him, making him hard once again.

It wasn’t long before Bruce shot his load, shuttering as deep as he possibly could go. Both men panted heavily. Cum and sweat filled the air. Bruce pulled out again, watching as cum dripped out of Dick’s ass. Bruce pulled the younger man back up, holding him in a cuddling embrace.

“We need to try more Karma Sutra techniques.”

“Agreed.”

Dick happily replied, before giving Bruce a long hot kiss. 


End file.
